The Art of Denial
by katerinagrey
Summary: He likes her. She likes him. They both don't want to admit it. Denial. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Helllllo. This is a oneshot about Travis and Katie who are one of my favourite couples in Percy Jackson even though they sadly, aren't actually a couple in the books. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own. However, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

It took him a long time to admit, but Travis Stoll had a particularly obvious crush on Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter. For ages he'd spend his days thinking about the pranks he'd pull on her. His favourite had been the Great Chocolate Bunny Roofing. However when he'd realized that all those pranks weren't to make her mad, he was actually trying to get her attention, subconsciously.

This revelation came with many consequences, one being that suddenly he had no idea how to act around her.

"Um, hi Katie," he'd stutter out. "You uh, look nice today, not that you don't look nice everyday it's just... how is the gardening going?" Katie would simply look him up and down warily and declare that something was wrong with him; perhaps he was sick or suffering from a hit to the head.

Only his brother Conner knew the truth (since when you're that close you develop some strange telepathy with each other) about how Travis enjoyed Katie's company much more than he'd let on. In fact, he'd taken it upon himself to squeeze in little hints and jokes into conversations, leaving everyone else slightly confused.

Now despite that Conner only was aware, many others had suspicions. From the way he'd let his stare focus too long on Katie or how he'd seem to stumble his words. Rumours would spread around, but Travis would simply laugh them off, however nervously. Katie would scoff and shake her head when told that Travis might like her.

* * *

"Travis is it true that you and Katie are going out?"

"Uh, no... Anyways why would I go out with her? She's weird –into gardening and stuff."

So Travis went on and planned elaborate pranks to catch Katie's attention and Katie would get annoyed and have no idea about the real motivation behind these horrendous jokes.

* * *

It had taken her even longer to admit, but Katie Gardener had a teeny tiny –alright, huge – crush on Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. She'd spend countless hours just thinking about his latest prank and just hoping that the rumours were true and he truly did like her.

However, Katie was scared. What if Travis didn't like her? What if all the hushed whispers and voices catching in the wind, were simply a silly and cruel prank, devised to eventually make a fool out of Katie?

She went around, hoping no one would see through her façade. That no one would realize that Katie had _positive _feelings about Travis Stoll.

* * *

"So I heard Travis likes you, do you like him?"

"Of course not, he's Travis –he spends his free time playing stupid jokes and stuff."

So Katie went on, burying herself into gardening and doing other daughter of Demeter things and Travis would then sabotage her sunflower garden, thinking it was some hilarious prank.

* * *

"He really likes you," Conner blurted to Katie once.

"Yeah right, come out Travis, wherever you are."

* * *

Both of them kept going, pretending, acting like neither of them felt anything other than mutual hatred. They lied to their friends, they lied to their siblings and they lied to themselves until they couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you like Katie?"

"Uh, I guess... yeah." A huge sigh of relief.

When Katie heard this she was astounded.

* * *

"Do you like Travis?"

"Um, maybe? Possibly? Yes." A deep calming breath, followed by a smile.

When Travis heard this he was ecstatic.

* * *

"Do you want to go out with him?"

"Yes."

It was the truth.

* * *

"Do you want to go out with her?"

"Yes."

Also the truth.

* * *

However, the pranks stopped. The daydreaming ceased. Katie and Travis pretended the other didn't exist. It was rather sad, but it continued this way for weeks, until Conner intervened.

"I wasn't lying before, he likes you," he told Katie.

"He does? Oh."

"And you like him, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

"She likes you. I got it straight from her."

"She does? Really? See you later Conner, I have something to... deal with."

* * *

"Katie I have to –."

"Travis, I really like you."

"Oh... well," he mumbled. Then he kissed her, hard. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she snaked her arms up around his neck. When they broke apart, to take a breath, they rested their foreheads on each others.

"So I take it that you like me too?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

* * *

Back in his cabin, Conner was watching, feeling triumphant that maybe he'd done something good for once.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, well I used a lot of those little horizontal line thingys... but that's the way it's supposed to go. Anyway review (obviously) and tell me what you think. Also, I'm looking for a beta so if anyone wants to beta for me let me know. **


End file.
